


Unit-324

by BrohammadAli



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrohammadAli/pseuds/BrohammadAli
Summary: A colony of Humans on live on the space station "Saving Grace". One inhabitant has become bored with their day-to-day life. But soon that will change very soon.





	Unit-324

Woke up this morning to see what I see every morning, Darkness. Space is so cold and static, similar to the way I react to people. Nothing new happens here, maybe a birth or two, but those are regulated and scheduled so you can find it in your daily planner. Nothing exciting or surprising, just planned structured life. Jobs are boring, life is boring, and sex is boring, mostly because its all monitored. I want to get out and explore, I want to not be bored.  
  
Moments later the speaker in my room went off, "Unit 3-24, please report to Sector 001 promptly."  
  
Sector 001? That's in the middle of the station...why would I ever need to go there...what is even there? I walked briskly to Sector 001, or better yet, the entrance to Sector 001. I was greeted at the gates of Sector 001 by armed guards. Armed...I haven't ever see a weapon this close. Guards that patrol have Static Rods, but these...these are H.C. Rifles. No one is sure what "H.C." stands for, but the rifle is rumored to kill even with a graze.  
  
"Identification," demanded the guard I approached. "Unit 3-24," I replied. "Follow the yellow lines," the guard ordered.  
  
The doors proceeded to open. 30 feet tall, 15 feet wide, and state-of-the-art impenetrable glass. The doors opened with little effort and as quiet as a feather landing in a bed of dandelions. I make haste of my walk as to avoid the stares of all the guards and cameras that I pass. I finally arrive to my destination. Doors that seem to be made of solid gold with the ship's crest on it. An angelic figure with its spear pointing at any individual that happens to stand in front of the door. This ship was supposedly humanity's "saving grace," hence the angel. Suddenly the doors opened in the blink of an eye to a room with a red carpet leading to a lonely desk.  
  
"Come, we have business to discuss," the voice from the middle of the room said.  
  
I hurried to the middle of the room and was greeted by a white-haired woman with piercing eyes. She wasn't old, in fact she seemed to be in her early 20's. Her posture was rigid and perpendicular, and her face, though extremely statuesque, held a hard look.  
  
"Unit 3-24, we here in Sector 001 have been monitoring you, and have noticed some unusual behavior," she stated. "Is that bad," I replied. "No. In fact, we have been waiting for someone like you. You see, we want to see if there is any chance of us leaving our lovely Saving Grace, and living on a floating rock like ancestors once did," She said with a spark of excitement in her eye, "You have been chosen to visit a near-by planet and find us a livable spot. You leave soon, and there is no declining. God's grace be with you"  
  
Almost instantaneously, I was grabbed by two guards, forced into a space-travel suit, and strapped into an exploration pod.  
  
"Commencing journey in 3...2...1," the pod calmly stated.  
  
All of a sudden, I'm thrust into my seat. The stars that were once dots on a black canvas were now lines. The speed was so intense, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Just before I gave up my fight to stay awake, the pod slowed. In front of me was a sea-green looking planet, with lush forests and oceans. The pod orbited for just a moment, allowing me to soak in the planet, the experience. For the first time in my life I experienced the weightlessness of space. On the Saving Grace, gravity is generated to human standards. But this was magnificent. No longer did I see black out of my window, no longer was I bored. My blood rushed, I couldn't wait to land. To explore.  



End file.
